


A christmas with you

by MoonlitMint



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Geonhak being a cutely sly mfer, Keonhee was almost alone, M/M, Playing in the Snow, idk how else to tag this, kind of canon compliant but not really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMint/pseuds/MoonlitMint
Summary: Geonhak was the tallest until he joined RBW Boyz and met Keonhee. As time goes by and work hard the same year they debut, they get a Christmas vacation. While everyone leaves to go home, Geonhak finds Keonhee being alone and won't allow his dongsaeng to spend christmas alone.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 36





	A christmas with you

He used to be the tallest, the strongest among the people he trained alongside on his way to become an idol. Even though he was the shy, quiet kid amongst a couple of other guys, Geonhak was the one who’d been elected by the other boys to lead them. They saw him as an older brother figure, even though he was the same age as them, or younger. It was only because of how organized his room was back at their dorm and how he gave out roles and chores that he was seen as a leader of sorts. He liked when he had control, it gave him a sense of meaning and made his trainee life a little less miserable.

Skip to when Geonhak got the message that he passed auditions at RBW Entertainment at the request of his friend, Kim Youngjo – who quite literally begged him on his knees to give this a chance. He had been ready to give up on his dream of being an idol – life as a trainee was getting tougher and tougher for him for every day that passed. He was never told if he was going to debut or not and it killed him, ate him up alive. So, when Youngjo caught whiff of him saying he wanted to give up on this, he of course wouldn’t allow it.

But he was glad he listened. For here he was, suitcase in hand, entering a dorm that he would very soon call his home. All he had been told by the CEO, was that he’d be put into a group with four other boys – but that a fifth boy would join in not that long. There would be six of them. The white door in front of him stood closed, until he gathered the courage to click on one of the buttons on the numpad and make his presence known through the intercom. There was shuffling and lots of bickering coming from inside, until eventually, the door slid open, and a familiar face was the first to greet him.

’’Welcome home, Geonhak-ah’’.

Geonhak’s eyes went wide as Youngjo held the door open for him and smiled fondly. The black-haired boy wanted to speak, but he figured it was best to move in first. So, Geonhak trudged inside the dorm, suitcase following him on its old, cranky wheels, before being shown where his room would be. He’d unpack later – now it was time to get to know the boys and properly greet his friend.

’’Gunminnie! Keonhee! Woongie! Come greet our new member’’ Youngjo called and soon, three boys gathered in the living room.

They were all smiling at each other, before a blonde boy with rather cute looks came up and grabbed his hand, ’’he name’s Lee Gunmin! I’m twenty-two years old, and I’m the main vocalist of RBW Boyz! Nice to meet ya!’’ the boy grinned from ear to ear, before walking back to the others. This time, a shorter brunette came forth – his droopy eyes especially stood out to Geonhak, he looked like he could fall asleep any moment – however, his energy proved him wrong.

''My name’s Yeo Hwanwoong, I’m the twenty-year-old maknae, vocalist and main dancer. In charge of height and talent!’’ Hwanwoong said, at which Geonhak couldn’t help but chuckle. He could feel that he’d grow close with this shortie.

Last up, was a brunette with broad shoulders, who only grew in height as he drew closer. When in front of Geonhak, the boy didn’t seem much taller than him, maybe a few centimetres – but somehow, he still cowered at the thought of no longer being the tallest one.

''I’m Lee Keonhee, twenty-years-old. I like eating, talking, having fun, and I’m the other main vocalist in RBW Boyz. I hope you’ll feel comfortable with us soon!’’ the boy said, smiling sincerely afterwards. It was only when he went back that Geonhak’s eyes went to his friend whom he hadn’t seen since the night he begged him to try one last time.

''We both used to be trainees at YG and met there, about two years ago – so, I don’t really need to introduce myself, but I’m the main rapper and oldest member’’ Youngjo beamed.

Geonhak felt an arm being swung over his shoulder, with Youngjo encouragingly smiling at him, ''Your turn’’.

The black-haired boy cleared his throat, ‘’Uh… My name is Kim Geonhak. I don’t know my positions yet, but I hope we can all be good friends’’ he said awkwardly.

And good friends they all did become. The more time that went by, the more comfortable Geonhak felt around the members. They showed him that he could trust them and not have to worry about being left behind.

Which takes them to present day – after a very long year of hard work, ONEUS got a vacation. Youngjo, Seoho and Hwanwoong would be heading home to spend Christmas and New Year’s Eve with their families, Dongju would go home as well – but not without his twin whom he was waiting for. And by the time Dongmyeong was ready and came to pick Dongju up, everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Geonhak still had some packing to do – after all, he too wanted to spend a few days at home.

He missed his mother and father, and his little brother. Having Dongju around made it all less painful – as their maknae was of the same age as Geonhak’s younger brother – but even then, he missed playfighting with his brother.  
What he missed most was his mother holding him as they all sit and play board games. A smile crept upon Geonhak’s face as he thought about how this never changed, even though each year, he was growing older.

Once he was done packing, he was in the middle of carrying his small suitcase to the hallway, when he took note of the fact that noises from a Nintendo Switch game could be heard. Surprised at the fact that he wasn’t alone, Geonhak went in the direction of the noises, only to see a tall and lanky body laying on their white corner couch and holding the console above his face.

''Keonhee? What are you doing here?’’ Geonhak asked, only for the younger bluenette to shift his gaze towards him and sit upright, ''Hyung? I thought you went home already’’ Keonhee replied.

Geonhak furrowed his brows, this was strange. Wasn’t the younger vocalist going home? Keonhee had been so excited about Christmas, he’d already started talking about it mid-November – did something happen that he was still at the dorm, when he was usually the first one out like last year?

It didn’t take long before the younger put the console away and smiled sheepishly and said, ‘’I thought I’d look after our dorm, it’ll get dusty and unpleasant before everyone would be back – so I thought I’d stay here just in case’’ – but Geonhak wasn’t buying it. Instead, the blonde sat down and put his hand on the younger’s knee, ''Keonhee, forget the cleaning. It’s Christmas! You were so excited for it since last month – what happened?’’ the blonde asked.

The bluenette’s smile faltered upon being asked that question. Keonhee glanced down at Geonhak’s hand on his knee and let out a sigh, ''Hyung… I’m scared that my family and relatives will treat me differently…’’ the younger boy said, hands tugging at his own shirt. Keonhee looked ashamed for some reason.

''Why would they? You’re very important to your family – they must be proud to have a son like you, Keonhee’’ Geonhak replied. He hated seeing the usually energetic and bright Keonhee looking so… Small. So sad. When Christmas is one day away.

''I’m an idol now, hyung. Look at how far we’ve come this year – we’re the 5th best-selling rookie group of the year. Look at my hair. My face – it’s so slim, they won’t recognize me as their Keonhee. They will see ONEUS’s Keonhee. Not Lee Keonhee’’ the younger said and hearing one of his beloved dongsaengs think so lowly of himself made Geonhak upset. So much so that the blonde stood up and grabbed the bluenette’s hand.

''Get up, you need to pack, because we have places to be’’ Geonhak said, smiling when the younger boy looked into his eyes.

Keonhee didn’t even question, he just did as his hyung asked him to. The muscular blonde helped him pack his necessities – including Keonhee’s favourite Ryan plushie – and once they were out of their dorm, Geonhak went to his car and loaded the trunk with both his and Keonhee’s stuff. With the bluenette in the passenger seat, Geonhak drove off.

The ride was pretty quiet, Keonhee’s occasional ''Where are we going, hyung?’’ being the only small conversation they had.

Though, it didn’t take long before a familiar song started playing on the radio and Keonhee was singing along, even trying to dance – Geonhak couldn’t help but smile to himself at the bluenette’s cute way of being. Fancy was definitely Keonhee’s song – once it had ended, the boy seemed slightly cheerier.

Once the car came to a stop, Geonhak looked at the younger, ''How does Christmas street food sound?’’ the blonde asked. Keonhee’s eyes lit up with excitement, before he nod his head and got out of the car – followed by Geonhak shortly after.

They began wandering around the place – the liveliness of the place unbelievable. Parents with children having fun in the snow, building snow castles and having snowball fights, friend groups walking around and laughing – and couples who walked side by side, arms around each other.

It was nice, really, seeing how for a brief moment in time, a person could get away from their stressful everyday life. Geonhak would know, he was an idol for a living after all. As much as he loved performing and constantly having something to do, relaxing like this was nice. No time restraints, no schedules to prepare for – not until after New Year’s Eve.

He couldn’t help the smile on his face thinking about how blessed he was to be able to spend this time with the people he loved. And having a dongsaeng who may or may not be a little special next to him right now was a part of this happy time.

''You’ve been smiling an awful lot since we got here, hyung’’ Keonhee remarked, ''any reason why we still don’t have my promised food?’’ the bluenette grinned, earning a chuckle out of Geonhak.

''I'm just happy to spend some time with you’’ he replied truthfully – words that would probably come to bite him in the ass later, but right now it didn’t matter. ''But yeah, let’s go get something to eat’’ Geonhak said.

The two of them went looking for a stand that sold food – which to Geonhak’s disbelief was way easier than he thought, as Keonhee followed the sound of his empty stomach growling and the delicious smell of Christmas kimchi. Soon enough, they were in line, making their order.

While waiting for their food to be made, the two idols sat and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate each – talking about the most trivial stuff, like the time Seoho teased Geonhak for the ad he did with one of their seniors, leading to the younger teasing the blonde himself and almost ticking off a bomb.

Keonhee protected himself with his arms and let out a high-pitched squeak as Geonhak was about to stand up, ''Ahhh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’’ to which the older grinned and sat back down.

''Be happy you’re not Seoho-hyung, cuz you’d probably be bathing in the snow right now for teasing me’’ he playfully threatened, pointing with his head in the direction of the huge mountain of snow that was a bit further away. Keonhee just chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly, ‘’Wouldn’t be a problem for someone my height, I could just step out of it’’ he grinned and Geonhak was about to test that theory of his and wipe that dumb grin off the bluenette’s face – when their food was brought to their table.

Geonhak and Keonhee simultaneously thanked the waiter and once he’d left, the vocalist was pulling his phone out.

''Let’s take some pictures, hyung! I feel like sharing something with our Moons’’ Keonhee said and Geonhak couldn’t say no to the younger. Excitedly, the younger snapped a few shots, looking through them to pick the best four before posting them on twitter for To Moons to see.

After having eaten, the two continued their little escapade – which may or may not have started a snow war between them.

Keonhee who was walking a little behind the older blonde had decided that it would be funny to make a snowball and drop it in underneath Geonhak’s coat – which only startled the blonde as the sudden cold mass slid down his hot back.

He’d tried to shake it off and get the snowball out while the bluenette stood and was laughing his head off at his flailing. However, once he did manage to get it out, Geonhak grabbed a handful of snow and forming a ball, before chucking it in the bluenette’s face. Snowballs were flying between the two of them, both aiming to score a hit on the other – seeking the sweet revenge.

To passers-by, they must have looked immature, childish even, but it didn’t matter in the slightest – the boys were having fun.

Eventually, Geonhak managed to catch Keonhee off guard and tackled him to the ground. The bluenette, however, managed to grab onto his arm before falling – effectively pulling Geonhak down into the snow with him.

The blonde had closed his eyes and tried to shield himself from getting snow in his face – but by the time he was safe, a strange, but pleasant warmth spread on his lips. Once he realized what had happened, Geonhak quickly moved away, laying down next to the bluenette instead with his cheeks ablaze.

And if Geonhak’s cheeks were ablaze, so was Keonhee’s heart. It beat uncontrollably and made him feel weird. But if both of them felt something in that brief moment – neither decided to mention it. They watched the snow fall gracefully from the sky, not minding the coldness from the snow beneath them – instead looking at each other and exchanging smiles.

By the time they got back to Geonhak’s car, it was already 8pm, and there were still a few more hours before Geonhak was home – a little less than two hours for Keonhee, as the bluenette lived closer to Seoul than the blonde rapper did.

The ride home started off with energy and playful banter, which somehow ended up leading to Keonhee opening up to the older boy and talking about his worries again. Geonhak tried his best to reassure him that everything would be fine and that he should think about how excited his family must be to see him again.

‘’They might want to hear about all the exciting things you’ve done with us this year, Keoni. I mean, you’ve been to Italy, you’ve been on a small US tour… There’s so much you can tell them’’ Geonhak said, flipping the indicator up to signal swinging to the right.

And as such, the blonde managed to get the bluenette to feel a little easier, for the second time today.

At some point during the ride, silence fell over them. A pleasant silence, but still it felt weird to not hear the younger even singing along to what was playing on the radio, so when curiosity got the best of Geonhak, he glanced at the bluenette – only to see that he had dozed off. Smiling to himself at the adorable sight, the blonde shifted his focus back to the road.

Cold. Suddenly Keonhee felt cold. He could have sworn that moments earlier it was nice and cosy – warm even. Had Geonhak turned the ac off in the car? Shivers went down Keonhee’s spine – attempting at opening his eyes failed. Why were his eyelids so heavy?

Cold hitting him from the right – a hand put on his shoulder and a muffled, but sweet voice talking to him. Who was it? What was going on?

''Keonhee…’’ again, the same voice, ''Wake up…’’. Was he asleep? But then why could he hear and feel? A shake. And another shake, ''C’mon, we’re here’’ the voice was becoming clearer. It was Geonhak talking to him.

Struggling to open his eyes, eventually light shined through, and he could see again. Feeling disoriented, Keonhee blinked as he looked around, looking at his surroundings. Home. He was here already?

''You fell asleep and slept like a rock – anyways, you’re back home’’ the blonde smiled. Such a sweet and gentle smile.

''Ah… Sorry for that, hyung. You must have felt lonely’’ Keonhee muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the rapper’s car. ''I’ll get my things and go then…’’ he said, getting stopped by a hand on his wrist, ''I can take them if you want, you seem like you need to rest after our snow war’’ Geonhak chuckled.

Keonhee shook his head, turning to give a small smile back to the blonde, ‘’Geonhakie-hyung, you’ve done so much for me today already’’ he said, ‘’Besides, it’s not that heavy’’.

So Geonhak let go of the younger’s wrist, opening up the trunk of his car and helping the vocalist with getting the suitcase out.

Once the suitcase was on the ground, Keonhee hugged his blonde hyung, ''Thank you so much for today, hyung’’ he started, ''It was the best start of Christmas for me. Fighting you in the snow was fun’’ the bluenette chuckled, feeling how Geonhak hugged him back.

''I’m glad. I couldn’t just let you be alone right before Christmas’’ Geonhak replied. Once they’d let go, the blonde smiled, ''Your family’s probably waiting for you now, have fun with them okay? Or I’ll bury you in snow for real’’ he said. Keonhee nod and started walking up to the door.

His family was waiting. The door seemed like it was miles away, when it only got closer and closer. Would they be happy to see him?

Right as he was about to knock on the door, he heard the sound of a car door slamming shut and footsteps rushing, ''Keonhee, wait!’’ Geonhak’s voice sounded.

Unexpectantly, Keonhee turned around slowly, ''Yes, hyu-'' his words being cut off as the blonde put a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in.

Soft lips gently flushing against his own, a breath getting stuck in his throat with his eyes wide open. The warmth of his hyung’s lips pulling him in – his ears flourishing in a bright red and his eyes giving in to the feeling. A moment of withdrawal from Geonhak who slightly pulled away, only to feel the same warmth once more on his lips.

Once the blonde pulled away and both their eyes met, the blonde smiled innocently as if he didn’t just kiss him, ''Look above you’’ he said, letting go of Keonhee whose blush worsened once he saw a mistletoe hanging above his head. Who put that there?? 

The bluenette tried saying something – but his words were nowhere to be found, choked away like the air when Geonhak kissed him – only for the blonde to beat him to it, ''Merry Christmas, Keoni. And a happy New Year!’’ Geonhak grinned and waved, before heading back to his car and driving away – leaving Keonhee a blushing mess on Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this as I neither really felt the christmas spirit, and my prompt was super vague and I didn't know what to do ;; Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, this was the best I could do🥺I still hope you enjoy this mess of a fic ;;


End file.
